Kingdoms War Book One: To Problems to Marrage
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Sam and Danny are the children of two kingdoms who fight. When they meet at a party, things change completely. Sam is arranged to be married to Dash. How many problems occur between these two lovers? DxS, DxS, DxP at first, songfict, and play.
1. Prologue

**Finally, I've been waiting for a long time to write this story. It's a Romeo and Juliet crossover and very major in romance. My English class was having a Shakespear unite and guess what we mostly learned about? This is gonna be a play so you know and have alot of fan fictions. I hope this goes well. Review please!!**

Two kingdoms, both alike in dignitly,

In fair Amity, where we lay our scene.

From ancient grudge to break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,

A pair of star-crossed lovers take one's life

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with his death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of his death-marked love,

And the continuance of their parents' range,

Which, but their children's child, naught could remove,

Is now the two books traffic of our stage,

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. The fight

**That's it for our prologue lol. I know, but I want to make it as more of a Romeo and Juliet play as possible, I changed a few words to it. If you read the play, you know where I got that prologue from. Review please!!**

_At the streets of Amity, you see everyone chatting about and all that stuff. There are two Fentians talking and all look like they're up to no good._

Sampson: And he said, you're lying, so I have him the slash.

Quan: Guess he didn't see it coming did he?

Sampson: Nope, and I still can take him again. Those Mansians don't stand a chance against me.

Quan: What about Tybalt?

Sampson: That dolt, he's as weak as a sheep.

_The two Fentians laugh and see some Mansians._

Sampson: Look, Mansians, how bout we give them it.

Quan: Fine idea.

Sampson: _bites his thumb (considered an insult back in the middle ages)_

Mikey: Are you biting your thumb at me?

Sampson: No, but I do bite it.

Abram: Are you playing dumb with us? We're not stupid.

Quan: Of coarse not.

Mikey: You're lying, you're insulting us and will have your punishment. _Draws his sword._

_Tucker comes in the scene._

Sampson: We'll see about that Manian. _Draws his sword and they start fighting._

_They keep fighting till Tucker gets in the way._

Tucker: Stop this, you'll get us in trouble.

Tybalt: What's the matter, scared? I think it's time we start fighting till the death.

Tucker: But we'll get in trouble.

Tybalt: We'll see who gets in trouble you coward. _Draws his sword and everyone starts fighting._

_Both of the kingdoms start fighting like crazy. Jeremy and Pam enter the scene._

Jeremy: What's going on here? Give me my sword Pam.

Pam: Why hon?

Jeremy: Those Fentians are messing up my kingdom like crazy.

_Jack and Maddie enter the scene._

Jack: Oh slibbering ghost goop, you Mansians dare to ruin my Kingdom.

Maddie: Careful with your temper sweety.

_The ruler of Amity Vlad comes into the scene (I decided to choose the mayor, so get used to it)._

Vlad: What is the meaning of this? I will not have a fight in my city. This is an outrage for you Mansons and Fentons to fight in my streets. This has been going on for sometime now and I think it's time for me to put a stop to it. If I see any killing, then they will be banished from Amity and I don't care of your complaints. Any questions. Good, now move on.

_Everyone moves on to clean up the messes that're still around. Jack and Maddie are talking with Tucker._

Jack: How did this fight start Tucker?

Tucker: Well, there were two Fentians that were insulting the Mansians, than the Mansians started fighting. I tried to stop it, but prince Tybalt, the brother of princess Sam, got in the way. The fight started getting worse, then the King and Queen of Manson came, then you guys came, and you know the rest.

Maddie: What I wonder is what is wrong with Danny, he has been gloomy lately.

Tucker: I truthly don't know your majesty.

Maddie: I've seen him in his room with the doors closed alot. He doesn't speak to anyone and when he does talk, he only mutters some words. I'm worried about him, why don't you check on him Tucker?

Tucker: I'll try. I'm sure he'll tell me. He's my best friend.

_You see Danny in the scene walking by himself droopy. He's plucking petals from a flower and muttering things to himself._

Jack: Why don't you check on him now?

Maddie: Yes, ask him what's wrong with him.

Tucker: Ok your majesty.

_Tucker goes to Danny who is lying on the green grass with his face to the sky._

Tucker: Hey dude, is there anything wrong?

Danny: Why do the hours seem short?

Tucker: Your parents say you've been gloomy lately. If there's anything wrong, you can tell me anything.

Danny: I told Paulina my feelings, but she won't accept me. She says she'd rather live with a skunk. Why does love have to hurt so badly Tucker.

Tucker: Dude, I'm sure there are other girls out there.

Danny: But where, and how can anyone be as beautiful and attractive as Paulina.

Tucker: You're weeping over love that was never there. Just forget about her and move on.

Danny: But I can't Tucker, you've never been in love.

Tucker: Come on Danny, this isn't you.

Danny: That's because he isn't here, he's somewhere else.

_The two teenagers see a crowd moaning around about the fight that went on just not that long ago._

Danny: Oh my gosh. I better not ask what happened.

Tucker: It was awful Danny, I tried to stop it.

Danny: Does everything have to be filled with sadness? You're lucky not to be a prince and deal with this. I don't even know these stupid Mansons and they're still fighting. It gets sickening.

Tucker: That's life Danny.

Danny: What can I say? I'm a guy who just is filled with sadness and misery in this forgetful kingdom or kingdoms.

Tucker: Sorry to hear that.

Danny: Yeah.

_Everyone exits._


	3. The party

**Ok, here's the next chapter of our play or scene. You can call it whatever. Hope you like this. Review please!!**

_This scene takes place at the streets of Manson Town. The kingdom next to Fentonsvile. King Jeremy is talking with Dash about the fight we saw in the last scene._

Jeremy: Those Fentians ruined my kingdom. They think they can trash my kingdom like some filthy rats they are.

Dash: Indeed sir. May I ask you a question sir?

Jeremy: Sure my good fellow.

Dash: May I ask for your daughter in marriage?

Jeremy: But she is too young, I cannot let her be married at the age of fourteen.

Dash: She is a lovely woman indeed. She is not a little girl anymore.

Jeremy: Indeed, she is growing up, I will set a grand party at my palace and then you shall dance with my lovely daughter Sam. I just hope she doesn't get too pitiful.

Dash: I am sure she will be just fine sir.

Jeremy: Hope you are right Dash. You may leave now.

Dash: As you wish your majesty.

Jeremy: Servant, will you deliver this message to the names on the paper will you sir?

Servant: Whatever you say your majesty. _Takes the paper._

_Dash and Jeremy exits the stage and you see Danny and Tucker on the stage._

Danny: I don't even know why we are in Manson Town, there is no woman who is as beautiful as Paulina.

Tucker: Sure there are, you just need to find the perfect one.

Danny: This is hopeless.

Servant: Sir, can you read?

Danny: Well, if I know the letters and the language.

Servant: Very funny. Look, I need somebody that knows how to read.

Danny: Chill dude, I can read jeeze can't you guys take a joke? Hello my fellow guests, you are invited to the grand dance. All boys and girls of Manson Town are invited where you'll meet all the beautiful girls and handsome guys on the dance floor including the princess of Manson Town Princess Sam. Let us make peace on this special day.

Servant: Thank you sir, that will be all. _Takes the paper and strolls along._

Tucker: Do you know what this means?

Danny: That you won't stop talking?

Tucker: No, that we can crash this party.

Danny: Tucker, that's crazy.

Tucker: Come on dude, you need a little cheering up and even the princess of Manson Town will be there.

Danny: Wow, that's interesting, what does that have to do with the T in China?

Tucker: We can crash this party and turn it to a real party. Then you can dance with the princess into some little Jazz music.

Danny: Tucker, you are insane, let's do it.

Tucker: I knew you'd agree and this will be a way to get your mind off of Paulina.

Danny: How can I get my mind off of Paulina. She's the most beautiful girl in all of Fentonsvile.

Tucker: You definately need some help.

_Danny and Tucker exit._


	4. See to like

**The two scenes are so short, it's not even funny. I'm gonna do the two in one thing, but only because of how short these two scenes are. Review please!!**

_We lay our scene in the palace of Manson Town. Pam sees Valerie and goes to her._

Pam: Valerie, will you call my daughter to me?

Valerie: Sure thing your majesty. SAM!! OH SAM! YOU MOM WANTS YOU!!

_Sam runs down the stairs to where Valerie and Pam are._

Sam: Valerie, you called.

Valerie: You mother wants you.

Pam: Valerie will you please leave and let us talk in private?

Valerie: Sure madam. _Is going on her way._

Pam: You know, on second thought, you can stay here.

Valerie: Ok.

Sam: It has been a long time that we've known each other.

Valerie: Indeed, I do not know when we have first met.

Sam: Correct.

Pam: Well, enough chitter chatter. Sam, we must talk about Dash, he has asked to take your hand in marriage and is going to meet you at the dance.

Valerie: Oh Sam, you must go, he is cute and handsome indeed. He's a good one Sam.

Sam: Maybe, but I do not know him. I don't know if I will like this guy.

Valerie: Come on Sam, he's so cute and just the perfect guy for you Sam.

Sam: I still am not sure. I want to meet the one I love by seeing them and having that feeling deep inside me. I want to wonder in the mist and see his wonderful face and know I'm in love. I do not want to just see a guy at a party that likes me when I do not like him back.

Valerie: I am sure Dash is like that, just give him a chance for the sake of your mother and I promise I'll be with you as a friend.

Sam: Ok, I'll look to see if I like Dash, but that's it. I will not go farther then that.

Pam: Excellent daughter.

Sam: Mother, please do not get too excited, I may not like Dash. He may not be who you expect me to think. I maybe in love with someone else, you never know.

Pam: Do not worry my daughter, just go to Dash and see how you like him, shall we?

Sam: Very well mother. _Bows and leaves the stage._

Valerie: We better leave your majesty, the guests are here for supper.

Pam: Then I must prepare myself shall we?

Valerie: Indeed, I will get Sam ready.

Pam: You do that.

_Pam and Valerie exit._


	5. Outside the castle

**Ok, here's the next scene, I'm gonna make two scene in one day again, because of how short they are. Review please!!**

_We take our scene outside the Manson Palace where you see Danny and his two friends Tucker and his sister Jazz. Jazz only agreed to crash the party with Danny as an overprotective sister and thinks this party may get his mind off of Paulina. Danny still can't get over Paulina and had a very strange dream._

Tucker: Here we are Danny, and they have lots of girls there for me to give them a taste of Tucker Foley.

Jazz: Why do you have to be the weird one? No girl is gonna fall for that, this is a party not a date Ball.

Danny: What does it matter. Those girls will never take Paulina's place.

Jazz: You've got to get your head off of Paulina.

Tucker: Yeah, forget about her.

Danny: But I had a dream that I will die young if I go to this party.

Jazz: Danny, that was just a dream, that doesn't mean it will come true.

Danny: But sometimes they do.

Jazz: That's what they want you to think. The fairy of dreams rides on a chariot with horses and goes into your little dream capers. She makes your dreams seem so true when it isn't. Then when she enters your dreams, she makes you dream of love, fear, happiness, and sadness. Then when you dream of love and all the romantic scenes, it feels so happy and then when you're about to kiss, you awake to realize it's not true. All the happiness is gone, all the love is not there, everything you wanted is not there. Oh and you want to sleep again to have that again and you try, but you can't sleep. You think, 'oh the agony, why can't I sleep? Why!?!'

_Danny grabs Jazz's shoulders and shakes her hysterically._

Danny: Settle down Jazz, you're embarrassing yourself.

Jazz: Sorry, got carried away.

Danny: Look, how bout let's go to the party and get this over with. I will be having fun dancing with the princess.

Tucker: Yep, and I picked the right song. It'll get your mind off of Paulina.

Jazz: Let's go.

_Jazz and Tucker exit the stage and leaves Danny alone. Still Here starts playing and Danny starts singing._

Danny: I am a question to the world

Not an answer to be heard

Or a moment

That's held in your arms

And what do you think you'd ever say?

I won't listen anyway

You don't know me

And I'll never be what you want me to be

And what do you think you'd understand?

I'm a boy, no, I'm a man

You can't take me

And throw me away

And how can you learn what's never shown?

Yeah, you stand here on your own

They don't know me

Cause I'm not here

_Course:_

And I want a moment to be real

Wanna touch things I don't feel

Wanna hold on and feel I belong

And how can the world want me to change?

They're the ones that stay the same

They don't know me

Cause I'm not here

And you see the things they never see

All you wanted I could be

Now you know me

And I'm not afraid

And I want to tell you who I am

Can you help me be a man?

They can't break me

As long as I know who I am

_Course_

They can't tell me who to be

Cause I'm not what they see

Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me

And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe

_Course_

I'm the one now

Cause I'm still here

I'm the one

Cause I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here

I'm still here

_Jazz comes to the stage._

Jazz: Danny, aren't you coming or what?

Danny: Coming!

_Jazz and Danny exits._


	6. At the party

**Here's the party. This maybe long because there's a Jazz song my mom used to sing this when she and I lived in New Orleans. She still knows this song by heart. Hope you like it too. Review please!!**

_We lay our scene at the party where all the Mansians are having a good time and dancing about. You see Jeremy about to announce everyone the party they're having._

Jeremy: Welcome my fellow citizens of my kingdom. Everyone just have fun and eat. We will have music for you my good fellows. Let's start this party shall we!

_The music starts and everyone starts dancing on the floor. Danny is with Jazz and Tucker._

Tucker: This is it, time to make my move.

Jazz: Good luck Tucker, and Danny, try to have some fun for once.

Danny: Whatever you say, I'll just look for princess Sam.

_Danny tries to find Sam. Meanwhile, Sam is with Dash and they're talking about some stuff._

Dash: So princess, how do you like this party?

Sam: Great I guess, could you stop calling me princess?

Dash: But that's who you are isn't it?

Sam: Yes, but that doesn't mean . . .

Dash: Then it's settled princess.

Sam: But . . . forget it. I'll just go and get some food.

Dash: Whatever you say princess.

Sam: If he calls me princess one more time, I think I'm gonna barf.

_Danny spots Sam._

Danny: That must be her, for a princess enemy, she sure looks beautiful. _Grabs Sam's hand._ May I dance your majesty?

Sam: _Gasps and turns around to see Danny._ You're . . . the prince of Fentonsvile. What are you doing in my party?

Danny: I have a challenge dance, but for this, I need real music.

Sam: This better be good. I don't want my parents to know who you are and I need a way to get away from Dash.

Danny: That can be arranged. _Puts on a mask._

Sam: That will do, let's just get this over with, the party is getting to much for comfort. _Grabs Danny's hand and goes off._

_You see Tybalt who has saw Danny put the mask on. He goes to Jeremy, his father._

Tybalt: Father, the prince of Fentonsvile has crashed our party and is dancing with my sister.

Jeremy: It is huh? Leave him alone, I'm not letting anyone getting in trouble. We can't have a Fentian ruin our party with a whole commotion. You already almost got yourself in trouble with the fight on the streets this morning, I don't need anymore trouble.

Tybalt: I can't let him crash our party. I will cut him limb from limb!

Jeremy: You stand still Tybalt, I will not have any fights at this party. Especially in front of your sister. As long as that boy doesn't hurt my daughter, there's no reason for a fight. Now get on and don't make a fuss.

_Jeremy leaves the stage._

Tybalt: He shall pay for his treachery.

_Tybalt leaves the stage. You see Danny and Sam on the middle of the dance floor as Tucker turns on the music Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy. Danny and Sam are swing dancing in this song and singing at the same time._

Danny: He was a famous trumpet man from out Chicago way.

He had a boogie style that no one else could play.

He was the top man at his craft,

But then his number came up and he was gone with the draft.

He's in the army now. He's blowin' reveille.

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company b.

Sam: They made him blow a bugle for his uncle sam.

It really brought him down because he could not jam.

The captain seemed to understand,

Because the next day the cap' went out with a drafted the band.

And now the company jumps when he plays reveille.

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company b.

Danny and Sam: A root, a toot, a toodie-a-da-toot.

Danny: He blows it eight to the bar in boogie rhythum.

Can't blow a note unless a bass and guitar

Is playin' with him.

Danny and Sam: And the company jumpswhen he plays reveille.

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company b.

Sam: He was some boogie woogie bugle boy of company b.

Danny and Sam: And when he played his boogie woogie bugle

He was busy as a busy bee.

And when he played he made the company jump eight to the bar.

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company b.

Andata toodliata-toodliata toot toot

Sam: He's blows it eight to the bar.

He can't blow a note if a bass and guitar

Isn't with him.

Danny: And the company jumps when he plays reveille.

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company b.

Danny and Sam: He puts the boys to sleep with boogie every night,

And wakes 'em up the same way in the early bright.

They clap their hands and stamp their feet,

'Cause they know how it goes when someone gives him a beat.

Woah, woah, he wakes 'em up when he plays reveille.

The boogie woogie bugle goy of company b.

A root, at toot, a toodli-a-da to toot toot toot

Danny: He's blowin' eight to the bar.

Sam: Yeah, he can't blow a note if a bass and guitar

Isn't , woah, with him.

Danny and Sam: And the company jumps when he plays reveille.

He's the boogie woogie bugle boy of company b.

_Everyone claps and Danny and Sam bow. They go behind a pillar holding hands. Sam becomes interested in Danny despite him being the prince of Fentonsvile._

Sam: That was a nice dance. Didn't even think you were interested in Jazz.

Danny: My friend Tucker got me into it. Why did you want to get away from Dash?

Sam: He was asking for my hand in marriage, but yet I do not love him.

Danny: It must be hard for him. I know that feeling when you first fall in love.

Sam: What is it like?

Danny: It's like every time you see that person. You have that feeling inside you. It's hard to explain, but it makes you want to kiss those lips. Like this. _Puckers his lips and Sam puts her finger on them._

Sam: You're doing this too soon. We've just met. When it comes to love, it always starts with hands touching. _Her hand touches Danny's palm to palm._ And palm to palm like how saints pray.

Danny: Let lips do what hands do. They touch together.

Sam: Lips are meant for prayer, but I'll take this into consideration.

_They kiss._

Sam: Oh golly. My only love, sprung from my only hate,

Too early seen unknown, and known too late.

Prodigious birth of love it is to me

That I must love a loathed enemy.

Danny: You read Shakespear?

Sam: Indeed, but so true.

_They kiss again, but bottom and top lip. Valerie enters to see this. Her eyes are wide open and her jaw drops. She has now realized the teenagers are now in love._

Valerie: Sam?

_Danny and Sam gasp and turn to see Valerie seeing what they just did._

Valerie: What do you think you're doing?

Sam: Please don't tell father and mother.

Danny: Who is this?

Sam: This is my best friend Valerie.

Danny: Nice to meet you. I must be going.

_Danny leaves the stage along with Jazz and Tucker._

Valerie: You know that guy is the prince of Fentonsvile.

Sam: So, he's not so bad once you get to know them. Promise not to tell mother and father?

Valerie: Fine, but you owe me for this.

_Sam, Valerie, and everyone else exits._


	7. Tucker's joke

**Here it is. It's pretty short. So you know, this is the second act. Review please!!**

_We take our scene by the entrance gates. Danny appears, but runs into the bushes as you see Jazz and Tucker appear at the stage._

Tucker: Hey Danny, where are you?

Jazz: He must be chasing after Paulina again.

Tucker: HEY MAD MAN! TRYING TO CHASE AFTER PAULINA!! TRYING TO SEE HER NAKED OR ARE YOU AFTER HER BEAUTIFUL SEXY LEGS!?!

Jazz: Tucker, cut it out.

Tucker: Come on Jazz, cut me some slack. WAS THAT PRINCESS TOO MUCH FOR YA!?!

Jazz: You are so immature. IGNORE HIM DANNY! JUST COME OUT!!

Tucker: UNLESS YOU WANT TO GO AFTER HER SMELLY PERFUME!!

Jazz: Tucker, I said, cut it out.

Tucker: You don't give me any slack do ya. OK DANNY! YOU CAN HIDE! BUT PAULINA'S GONNA THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW IF YOU GO INSIDE HER PANTS!!

_Jazz slaps Tucker across the face._

Tucker: Hey, what was that for?

Jazz: For being a moron!

Tucker: I am so not a moron.

Jazz: Are too, talking about going inside girl's pants. Next think you know, you'll be wearing ladies' underwear.

Tucker: Hey, good one Jazz. TRYING TO GET INSIDE PAULINA'S UNDERWEAR!?!

_Jazz punches him on the arm enough to hurt._

Tucker: Ow, I was kidding Jazz.

Jazz: You're still being a moron.

_Jazz and Tucker exits._


	8. The water fountain

**Ok, the last one was pretty short. Don't come after me, I know it was kind of a little dirty or however you call it. I got the ladies' underwear part from Shrek 2 and the rest was from the original Romeo and Juliet. Review please!!**

_We now take our scene at a courtyard by the fountain were you see Sam walking. She goes to the fountain and sits by it looking at the stars. A song starts playing called I Won't Say I'm in Love. You also see some imaginary fairies appear._

Sam: If there's a price for rotten judgement,

I guess I've already won that

No man is worth the aggravation

That's ancient history,

Been there

Done that

Imaginary Fairies: Who'd ya think you're kidding?

He's the earth and heaven to ya

Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through ya

Girl ya can't conceal it

We know how you're feelin', who you're thinking of

Sam: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

Imaginary Fairies: You swoon, you sigh

Why deny it, uh oh

Sam: It's too . . . cliche

I won't say I'm in love

Imaginary Fairies: Oooooh ooooh oooh

Sam: I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when ya start out

My head is screaming "get a grip, girl!

Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" Ooooh oooh

Imaginary Fairies: you keep on denying

Who you are and how you're feelin'

Baby, we're not lying, hone we saw ya hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

When ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it back?

Sam: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

Imaginary Fairies: Give up, give in

Check the grin, you're in love?

You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

Sam: You're way off base

I won't say it

Get off my case

I won't say I'm in love

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

Imaginary Fairies: Give up, give in

Check the grin, you're in love!

Sam: The scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

Imaginary Fairies: You're doing flips read our lips you're in love

Sam: You're way off base

I won't say it

Imaginary Fairies: Girl, don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love

Sam: No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

Imaginary Fairies: Give up, give in

Check the grin, you're in love!

Sam: The scene won't play

I won't say I'm in love

Ooooooh

At least out loud

I won't say I'm in . . . love

Imaginary Fairies: Sha la la la la la

Sam: _sigh_

_Sam looks at her reflection in the fountain and then sits on the side. You see Danny peeking his head through the bushes of the courtyard._

Danny: Why even laugh if you never fell in love Tucker? There she is, Sam. She is as beautiful as I remembered from the dance. Her eyes reflect the night with the bright stars twinkling in her eyes, her face is as pale as winter, her hair is pulled back to show her bright head. Oh, she's the Snow White of my fairytale dreams. How I long to kiss those soft, red, beautiful lips. **I know, the type of makeup they had were pretty ridiculous it's not even funny.**

Sam: Why Danny, why does it have to be you? Why are you the man of my dreams? You're the prince of Fentonsvile and I'm the princess of Manson Town. If only there was no war and that everything was at peace. I could never take myself from those eyes and your kiss. Oh come to me right now and tell me that you love me. If you do that, deny your father and replace your name and if you don't, I will no longer be a Mansian.

Danny: Oh Sam, my love is strong and I will do what is said, for my name will not be Danny!

Sam: _Startled _Who's there? Show yourself!

Danny: It's me, Danny. _Shows himself from the bushes._

Sam: What are you doing here? If my guards see you, they'll kill you.

Danny: I don't care _grabs Sam's hand_ I'd rather be here then anywhere else _kisses Sam's hand._

Sam: Danny, please tell me, do you love me?

Danny: With all my heart. _Grabs Sam and puts his arms around her. She holds him around his waist with her head to his chest._

Sam: Then I believe you with all my heart. You're the only prince that doesn't call me princess.

Danny: I thought lots of princesses liked being called that.

Sam: Not me, I feel like I'm being treated as a princess and not a person. You're the only one who treats me as a person and doesn't show off, but has a thing for immaturity.

Danny: Excuse me?

Sam: Danny, you crashed my party without an invitation just to dance with the princess of Manson Town with a guy who likes to flirt with girls and get smacked in the face.

Danny: You have a point. _Laughs_

Sam: So, since you thought lots of princesses liked being called princess. Did you not call me that cause I was your enemy?

Danny: No, I don't call any princess that, it's stupid. Especially when you have a sister that's a snob and bossy. I learned from here that not all princesses are sugar, spice, and everything nice.

Sam: Oh

Danny: That's why I wasn't interested in princesses, no offence.

Sam: Non taken.

Danny: Why do our families fight?

Sam: I don't know, it's kinda silly huh?

Danny: Yeah, it is, I must be going. _They separate._

Sam: Danny, one last kiss?

Danny: Since you asked _kisses Sam on the lips and then on her neck._

Sam: Will I see you again?

_Danny looks back with a smile._

Danny: I will my love!

_Danny and Sam exits._


	9. The visit at church

**I know that the last scene ruined the balcony scene, but I needed Sam to have some room to move around during the song I put there. Anyway, review please!!**

_You see Tucker at his house from the party at the Church. Apparently, he was a monk in training, which wasn't surprising to the fact he tried to stop the fights at the streets. That was mostly what he did when he wasn't in Church. Danny just became friends with him for the reason of him being equal with both kingdoms, which suited him. You see him in the gardens trying to learn different cures for people._

Tucker: Hm, this part of the flower should cure others and this one should poison them. Man, why does it have to be on the same flower? Why can't it be on a different flower? And this is what I have to do to be equal to both kingdoms? Man, life today is complicated, I wouldn't be surprised if a Fentian fell in love with a Mansian. That would be the day.

Danny: Tucker!

Tucker: Great, it's lover boy, good think I'm a monk since monks aren't allowed to love. What do you need Danny, I'm busy learning cures. Is this about Paulina again?

Danny: Surprised you're not making fun of me again like last night.

Tucker: Hey, I was just kidding around and since I'm in Church, I'm not allowed to do anything to hurt others.

Danny: Then you can probably help me. I am no longer in love with Paulina.

Tucker: It was about time. Did she kick ya out when you were chasing after her?

Danny: One, very funny and two, I wasn't chasing her . . .

Tucker: I'm sure you weren't.

Danny: No, I mean I was chasing another girl.

Tucker: Ohhhh, you're in love with another girl.

Danny: And she loves me back and I need you to promise not to freak.

Tucker: Promise.

Danny: It's the princess of Amity.

_Tucker's eyes pop and his jaw drops wide open. He laughs at first, then stops when he sees Danny's glare._

Tucker: You're not joking are you?

Danny: No duh, I'm being serious.

Tucker: Oh crud, I doubt if your parents will agree to this.

Danny: Which is why I need you to promise not to tell anyone.

Tucker: Dude, I promise, but I still think this is insane.

Danny: What's insane?

Tucker: Let's see, you're in love with your parents' greatest enemy and this may be the only way to stop the war.

Danny: Tucker I . . . wait, are you saying that this is a good idea?

Tucker: No, it's the greatest idea I've ever heard of.

Danny: Thanks Tuck. _hugs Tucker_

Tucker: You're welcome.

Danny: You can tell me what's going on, since you're equal with both kingdoms.

Tucker: Indeed, you better leave so I can continue my lessons.

_Danny and Tucker do the sign of the cross before they exit._


	10. Valerie brings a message

**The sign of the cross so you know, is that sign Catholics use before they pray. Obviously, in this story, everyone is Catholic as was in Romeo and Juliet. My ancestors were also Catholic, so I know a little about it. Review please!!**

_We lay our scene on the streets somewhere. Danny is walking alone from the church as you hear music coming on called Walking on Sunshine. He starts singing._

Danny: I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure

And I just can't wait till the day, when you knock on the door

Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down

'Cos I just can't wait till you write me, you're coming around

_You now see a double screen of Danny and Sam in her room._

Danny and Sam: I'm walking on Sunshine, whoa oh

I'm walking on Sunshine, whoa oh

I'm walking on Sunshine, whoa oh

And don't it feel good

And don't it feel good

All right now yeah! HEY!

_You now only see Sam in her room on her balcony._

Sam: I used to think maybe you loved me, I know that it's true

And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you

I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day

Baby I just want you back and I want you to say.

_You now see a double screen of Danny and Sam again._

Danny and Sam: I'm walking on Sunshine, whoa oh

I'm walking on Sunshine, whoa oh

I'm walking on Sunshine, whoa oh

And don't it feel good

And don't it feel good

All right now yeah! HEY!

_You see Sam on her balcony._

Sam: Walking on Sunshine

_Now you see Danny walking on the streets somewhere._

Danny: Walking on Sunshine

_There's a back and forth screen of both Danny and Sam._

Danny: I feel the love

Sam: I feel the love

Danny: I feel the love that's really real.

Danny: I feel the love

Sam: I feel the love

Danny: I feel the love that's really real.

Sam: Walking on Sunshine yeah yeah YEAH!

Danny: Walking on Sunshine yeah yeah YEAH!

Danny and Sam: I'm walking on Sunshine, whoa oh

I'm walking on Sunshine, whoa oh

I'm walking on Sunshine, whoa oh

And don't it feel good

And don't it feel good

All right now yeah! HEY!

Don't it feel good yeah

I'm walking on sunshine

I'm walking on sunshine

I'm walking on sunshine

_You now only see Danny on the streets as he approaches Quan and Tucker._

Quan: Hey dude, how was the party. Heard you crashed it.

Tucker: He did including me.

Danny: Yep, so how were your monk lessons?

Tucker: Hard, I still don't get which part of a flower is for a cure and for poison.

Quan: Good thing I'm not a monk.

Danny: Well, I've got bigger problems then just flowers, there's a fight between two kingdoms, which I still don't know why of the fight.

_You see Valerie with her normal outfit._

Quan: Look, another one of those Mansians. HEY YOU MANSIANS STILL DON'T HAVE A PLUCK OF YOUR HIDES!!

Tucker: Quan, cut it out.

Danny: Normally, I wouldn't care, but I'm starting to agree with Tucker on this one. That's a woman.

Quan: Who lives in Manson Town. Hey miss you want me to show you to your side of the Kingdom, if you can find it.

_Alot of the Fentians with him laughs along._

Valerie: I actually am here to find Danny.

Quan: Who is this Danny you're talking about?

Valerie: Don't play dumb with me, I have a message for him.

Quan: For that for, I give you that.

_Quan grabs Valerie's dress skirt and spins her around._

Valerie: Ahhhh!!! Let me go!

Quan: Ooo, looks like somebody's getting grumpy.

_Danny grabs Quan and slams him to the ground._

Danny: That's enough!

Tucker: Yeah, you want all of us to get in trouble?

Quan: Sorry, hope you have a nice day miss. _Laughs and leaves the stage._

_Valerie sits on a bench and brushes the dust off her dress._

Danny: Sorry about that.

Valerie: Prince Danny, Sam wanted me to give you a message.

Danny: What does she want?

Tucker: Why don't we take this in the Church so there won't be anymore of that what you saw miss?

Valerie: Thank you. Your friend seems friendly.

Danny: Well, he's a monk in training, so he's on both sides.

_Danny, Valerie, and Tucker go inside the prayer part of the Church. Danny and Valerie stay at the prayer bench and doing the sign of the cross. Whispering to each other._

Valerie: Sam wanted me to ask you where to meet your first date.

Danny: Tell her at the gardens, it is equal there and our parents won't see us.

Valerie: You better mean what you said to her or I'll have your head.

Danny: But I do.

Valerie: Very well, you better mean it buddy.

Danny: Thank you.

Valerie: Whatever, just remember I have my eye on you.

Danny: Got it.

_Danny and Valerie exit._


	11. The reply

**Poor Valerie, I feel sorry for her already the way she's treated. Here's the next one. Review please!!**

_Sam is in her room waiting for Valerie to return in her room. She sent her to give a message to Danny and now is waiting for a reply._

Sam: Oh for the love of peet, what is taking her so freakin long?

_Valerie comes into the scene._

Sam: It was about time.

Valerie: Of all the Fentians, Quan is the worst!

Sam: What happened? Where did Danny say to meet?

Valerie: I was sending the message to him and then Quan grabbed my dress and swung me around like a rag doll. That guy is so immature, it's a good thing your boyfriend and his monk friend saved my life or my dress would've been wrinkled or worse.

Sam: But what did Danny say? _Frustrated and grabs Valerie's shirt._

Valerie: He said to meet him at the gardens, it is equal there and your parents won't find either of you guys or get suspicious.

Sam: Oh how wonderful, I'm telling you Valerie, he's the one I want.

Valerie: You have a weird taste in boys. That boy is a Fentian and our enemy of our kingdom.

Sam: He's also loyal and a great person. He's not bad once you get to know him.

Valerie: He did save my dress, but still. Before you wouldn't fall for any guy. _The song Miss Independent starts playing._

Miss independent

Miss self-sufficient

Miss keep your distance

Miss unafraid

Miss out of my way

Miss don't let a man interfere

Miss on her own

Miss almost grawn

Miss never let a man help her off her throne

So, by keepign her heart protected

She'd never ever feel rejected

Little miss apprehensive

I said ooh, she fell in love

Wait is this feelin' talkin over?

Thinkin' no one could open the door

Surprise! It's time

To feel whats real

What happened to Miss Independent

No longer need to be defensive

Goodbye, old you,

when love is true.

Miss guarded heart

Miss play it smart

Miss if you wanna use that line you better not start

But she miscalculated

She didnt' want to end up jaded

And this miss decided not to miss out on true love

So, by changing her misconceptions

She went in a new direction

And found inside she felt a connection

She fell in love.

Wait is this feelin' talkin over?

Thinkin' no one could open the door

Surprise! It's time

To feel whats real

What happened to Miss Independent

No longer need to be defensive

Goodbye, on you

When love, when love is true.

Sam: When Miss Independent walked away

No time for love that came her way

She looked in the mirror and thought today

What happened to miss no longer afraid?

It took some time for her to see

How beautiful love could truly be

No more talk of why can't that be me

I'm so glad I finally see . . .

What is this feelin' talkin' over?

Thinkin no one could open the door

Surprise, it's time

To feel what's real

Valerie: What happened to Miss Independent?

Sam: No longer need to be defensive

Valerie: Goodbye, on you

When love, when love is true . . .

_Sam and Valerie exit._


	12. The gardens

**Ok, this is gonna be the first chapter where we start getting to the part where it doesn't even follow the story of Romeo and Juliet. So yeah, review please!!**

_We now lay our scene in a garden in between the two kingdoms. It is the only place where it's equal. It is supposed to be for monks to find curtain plants for medicine. No one can go here without a monk or nun unless they're ones themselves. You see Sam and Danny holding hands through the gardens with Tucker right behind them. He is to watch over them since they're not aloud to go without a monk or nun to escort them._

Sam: This is so beautiful Danny.

Tucker: It's always nice here, at least away from all the fighting outside here.

Danny: At least our parents won't find us here.

Sam: I know.

_The two lovers give glances._

Tucker: So, how long are you two gonna keep up with this secrecy?

Sam: As long as we can Tucker.

Danny: If my parents find out, I will be a disgrace.

Sam: Including me.

Tucker: Whoa, never thought I'd say this, but this is worse then Danny moaning about Paulina.

_Danny is embarrassed and glares at Tucker._

Tucker: Wasn't supposed to say that huh?

Sam: Moaning about Paulina?

Tucker: Before he met you, he had a crush on Paulina, he just won't get over it, so we took him to your party and apparently worked. It's a good thing I can't love, love is complicated.

Sam: You were in love with Paulina?

Danny: She didn't love me back. _Blushes._

Tucker: Yeah and you kept feeling sorry for yourself that a girl didn't like you back until last night. Then again, when does that never happen? I bet if you two get married, you guys can stop this war and they have to make peace, cause then they'll be family.

Sam: So we have to keep this a secret until we get married right?

Tucker: Exactly, you two could change the world.

Danny: No more fights.

Sam: No more complications.

Danny: And no more of your brother's temper around with his sword.

Sam: Yeah, now about Paulina, you never told me about that!

Danny: Look, it doesn't matter, she means nothing to me now.

_Sam kisses on Danny's cheek._

Sam: That's more like it.

Tucker: Got that right.


	13. A fight breaks with more issues

**Here's the next one. Ok, we're back to Romeo and Juliet, for now. This is where it gets worse and I believe you know what it is. Review please!!**

_We lay our scene at the streets where you see Tucker with Quan and the gang. They're talking about some useless stuff._

Quan: You know Tucker, you should lay off the gardens.

Tucker: Dude, it's peaceful there without seeing you guys getting onto the Mansians.

Quan: Monks and their peaceful stuff.

Tucker: Hm _glares._ Hey Danny, I was waiting for you.

Danny: Well, I have my ways.

_You see Tybalt with his gang._

Tybalt: Well, if it isn't Danny. You shall pay for dancing with my sister.

Danny: Look dude, I was just dancing with her, it's not the end of the world or something.

Tybalt: For you maybe, _draws his sword_ but not for me.

Danny: You're tired from the heat. How bout we just walk away and continue our business. Good day sir.

Quan: Well not for me. _Fights with Tybalt and Danny gets in the way._

Danny: Quan, that's enough, you're gonna get all of us in trouble.

Tybalt: So that's it, you're afraid to fight.

_Sam comes into the scene._

Sam: What is going on?

Tybalt: Is this the man that danced with you?

Sam: Brother, you're being immature. I told you, he was just a guy I danced with, he didn't hurt me or anything. You're gonna get yourself in trouble Tybalt.

Tybalt: Trust me sister, it's for your own good. This devil must be killed. _Starts fighting with his sword and Danny quickly draws his sword in defense._

Danny: Look Tybalt, I don't want to fight.

_Sam gets in between._

Sam: I told you Tybalt, you're gonna get yourself in trouble, just don't do a thing. Relax and go home.

Tybalt: You are too soft sister, now let me slash this Fentian!

_Tybalt thrashes his sword by Sam to Danny, but Danny defends himself from the sword and accidently stabs Tybalt on the chest. He gasps as Sam screams. She looks at Danny to find out that he's not stabbed._

Danny: Sam, before you turn around, I want you to know it was an accident.

Sam: _Turns around. _Tybalt!_ Faces Danny. _YOU KILLED HIM!!!

Quan: You better get out.

_Danny runs and Sam chases after him till they get to an ally. Danny is crying by a wall and bangs on it. Sam finds him and hugs him tightly crying on his chest._

Sam: You killed him! You killed him!

Danny: It was an accident, I swear.

Sam: I know, it's just so overwhelming.

Danny: My life is ruined.

Sam: No it isn't, I'll explained to Vlad what happened, I promised.

_Danny runs and exits the stage. You can see a parade where Vlad comes into the scene including Jack, Maddie, Pam, and Jeremy. Vlad sees the dead body and then glares._

Vlad: Who is responsible for this?

Tybalt's friend #1: It was Danny, I saw him kill Tybalt.

Quan: No, it was Sam, she was in the way.

Sam: Vlad, it was an accident. My brother was outraged and tried to kill Danny for dancing with me. I was trying to stop him, but he tried to stab Danny with his sword, but he defended himself and stabbed Tybalt under my arm where he couldn't see.

Vlad: Is this true?

Tucker: It's true, I saw the whole thing.

Jack: Don't banish my son, if that princess wasn't in the way, that Tybalt guy would be still alive.

Jeremy: I say not! My daughter wouldn't harm a fly compared to that dishonored son of yours!

_Everyone fights and then Vlad makes a move._

Vlad: SILENCE!!!

_Everyone turns their attention to Vlad and shuts._

Vlad: It seems that the only one that's not blaming the other is Sam. What do you say is the fault here?

Sam: My brother, but since he's dead, I guess it would be Danny and I too. Him for dancing with me and me for being in the way, for if I wasn't, then the fight wouldn't have started.

Vlad: So you blame yourself and Danny?

Sam: Yes, mostly me.

Vlad: Very well, then both of you are banished from Amity.

Jeremy: This is an outrage, my daughter cannot take care of herself!

Vlad: Indeed, Sam will need a husband, which is why I propose a marriage for her and Danny.

Pam: You want her to be married to our enemy?

Vlad: That or she walks alone. What do you say Sam?

Sam: I'll take the marriage. It seems that I don't have any interest in Dash and it was my fault for him being in trouble. I also cannot take care of myself, so I'll let him take care of me for his behalf.

Vlad: Very well, so let this be. You two will be married and leave for the nearest town first thing tomorrow. You will be banished for at least five months.

Sam: Very well.

Vlad: Ok, move on and get Sam and Danny ready for their wedding. It's time to bring you kingdoms together for once starting with these two.

_Everyone leaves muttering about the wedding and all exit leaving Sam alone. Danny comes to Sam._

Danny: I heard the whole thing.

Sam: This will be our only way to freedom.

Danny: I love you. See you tomorrow for our wedding to life.

Sam: You too.

_They kiss and exit._


	14. Getting ready

**Ok, I believe this one is not part of Romeo and Juliet. Hope you like it. Review please!!**

_Sam is excited about her wedding, but doesn't act like it around her parents or anyone else except Valerie and Tucker. She is getting ready for her wedding day the next day. She knew this was the day she could leave this place and not worry about her parents. You see Valerie and Sam in this scene in her bedroom._

Sam: Valerie, I'm really excited about today.

Valerie: Because you're gonna marry Danny. Aren't you sad about your brother's death?

Sam: Yes, but I just want to get away from this place.

Valerie: I guess that's understandable.

Sam: Indeed, I just hope my parents don't try to ruin my wedding day with Dash.

Valerie: Dash isn't even gonna be at your wedding. Did you confess?

Sam: Yes, Danny and I confessed and now are ready to be married. I will miss you Valerie.

Valerie: I will too, my lady.

_Pam comes into the scene._

Pam: I cannot believe Vlad proposed this.

Sam: It was my choice mother, just please except this.

Pam: You can't just marry him because of your brother's death.

Sam: It isn't my brother that makes the reason, it is him. I feel a guilt that I made him the blame of my brother's death. If this means kissing his lips and letting him into my life, I am willing to take that.

Pam: Why did I have to have such a brave daughter.

Sam: But yet, I am not brave mother. I am sorry to bring you disgrace.

Pam: Oh, but you have not brung me disgrace, you have a heart of care for even a Fentian. You are the most selfless daughter I know. _Leaves the stage._

Sam: Is my mother right?

Valerie: Of coarse Sam, you are selfless enough to make your mother happy.

Sam: But I feel as if I bring her disgrace by my love for Danny.

Valerie: If she won't accept, it will be her bringing you disgrace.

_Valerie leaves the stage._

Sam: I hope you are right Valerie.

_Sam exits._


	15. The end of the road

**This is the wedding day. I'm now done, this will be the end of the first book, but there is the sequel, it isn't over yet. Review please!!**

_We lay our scene at the church. It is the day of the wedding. Sam is dressed in a purple light dress and Danny in a blueish outfit. They enter in front of the father and bow before him. This was the way they married back in the day. This scene doesn't have anyone speaking so we'll skip to the next scene which takes place at a road where it leaves Amity or both their kingdoms._

Sam: This is it Danny.

Danny: Yeah, after this is our road to freedom.

Sam: You know, that's something we can thank Tybalt for.

Danny: Yeah.

Sam: I just hope his ghost doesn't come to haunt you or something.

Danny: Well, I didn't hear a moaning sound or anything. They only come at night.

Sam: Really?

Danny: Yeah, at least that's what I've heard. Will you take my hand? _Offers his hand._

Sam: I will my love. _Holds his hand and they walk together from Amity._

_We now see two ghosts above the ground._

Tybalt: Great, I couldn't even touch him!

Clockwork: It is because you cannot interfere at day and besides, it is fate for them to be together. It was necessary for you to die or you would've been in the way of their love. They're banished for the reason of the complications in Amity.

Tybalt: Why do you put my sister with that Fentian?

Clockwork: They're destined to be together and they day they come back, will test Danny and Sam's care for their safety, but that is only the beginning.

Tybalt: Will my sister be ok?

Clockwork: She will be fine and Lilith too, but she is not the one I am worried. I am mostly worried about your father. He will be tested greatly, but there will be consequences for his actions.

Tybalt: Actions towards who?

Clockwork: Your brother-in-law, get your bed ready for your new roommate. He'll be coming in about a year from now.

Tybalt: I hate you.

_Clockwork and Tybalt's ghost exit._


End file.
